Come Fly With Me
by x0Edwardx0
Summary: Edward is an successful pilot who controls an airplane better than his own life. Bella is a flight attendant with a secret. One that could end friendships. One that could make the only man she's ever loved, hate her.
1. Chapter 1

So I am trying my hand at a new story. This will be short I am not sure how long but short. Just something to get the creative juices flowing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I was having a bad day and I didn't even try to hide it. I know that going into work in a bad mood could be very dangerous, especially when my head wasn't clear the way it should be when flying a hundred people thousands of feet above the ground.

"What is up your ass?" Emmett, my brother had asked me as I left the house this morning.

And I wasn't really sure what my problem was. No, that was a lie, I knew. I just didn't want to admit it to anyone and especially myself.

Bella Swan.

She was the problem, as much as I tried to deny it.

I kept telling myself over and over again that it was just sex. Albeit really, really, really good sex, but still.

Alice would kill me when she found out that I was fucking her best friend and that was part of the reason me and Bella thought it would be best to keep it a secret.

Only it was starting to become a problem for me to keep it a secret, on more than one occasion I had to literally stop myself from shouting that she was mine. On the few times that we have flown together, I couldn't help but be jealous when she was with other men. They could simply be talking but I couldn't help it, my adrenaline started pumping, my heart raced, and I think a vein might have popped out of my neck. It was starting to become a major problem.

Growing up, Bella had just been my little sister's best friend and nothing more. At 16, I didn't pay much attention to my sister, or the things going on in her life. But Bella came around a lot and soon the whole family fell in love with her. They were two years younger than me, just getting into high school. It wouldn't have been cool for the quarterback of the football team to hang out with freshman, especially when one was his sister.

Walking into the pilot room, I noticed that a few people were here already. Including my boss Riley who was…whistling?

"Edward, my boy. How are you doing? Perfect weather for flying, don't cha think?" Riley Burns was my boss and inspiration. He taught me everything there was to know about flying a plane. But I had never known him to be so happy before a flight. One of the things he always said was "remember kid, this is a job. A high risk job, and you cannot risk the lives of all of those people by not having a clear head beforehand."

"Yes sir, it really is. How's the family?" I asked as he got his uniform on.

"Oh you know, mad, sad, and scared as usual. No different from the last time I flew. Bree made me promise that this was the last one. She's ready for retirement, getting old and spending some time with the grandkids. Told the big wigs last week."

Riley must have seen the shock on my face, and his smile just got bigger because of it.

"You retire? No way. This place is your home, your sanctuary, how could you leave this?" I was not only shocked, but in a way disappointed in his mentor. He was still only 58; he had a few more good years in him.

"Nah, its home away from home, but one day Edward you'll see."

"See what?"

"That this job isn't worth doing if you have no place to go home to when it's over." With that, Riley walked out of the locker room to his last flight as a JetBlue pilot. He was whistling the whole way there.

Flying was a high to me, I don't know what it was about being thousands of feet above the ground that makes me so excited, that makes me feel free. It was something I couldn't see myself living without.

But I knew that Riley was right, to an extent of course. On the very few occasions I had a weekend off I did get lonely. Usually I spent my nights off, getting drunk by myself in my house. Craving company other than my parents.

I knew that they worried about me, hell my mom tells me all the time that I'm not getting any younger, and sooner or later flying isn't going to be there anymore. I was 27 and had never had a real girlfriend. Of course there were a few that I brought home but they never lasted long enough to count. I went through a period the first two years of college that I am not exactly proud of.

"Then what will you do, Edward?" Is what she always asks when she points out that I won't be flying my whole life, and of course there never is an answer.

"Edward? Edward. Edward!"

Shaking out of my thoughts, I looked to my right and saw my co-pilot, Jasper, who just so happened to be my brother in law.

It was something I was jealous of but would never admit it, that Alice met her soul mate at the age of 18 and knew better than to let him go. No matter how much Jasper fought because he was my college roommate, it was a lost cause because Alice fights for what she wants and always gets it.

So when Jasper came to me and told me he was in love with my sister, _I_ knew better than to fight it.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting on my bed with my earplugs in to ignore the obvious sex that was going on in my roommate's room, when Jasper walks in. _

_He sat at the edge of the bed and said nothing. _

"_Jasper? You okay man?" _

_He took a deep breath and shook his head, letting it fall into his hands. _

"_Oh, Alice again?" _

_In response I got a shake of his head. _

"_I'll talk to her, she will leave you alone don't worry." _

_His head snapped up so quick I thought it would fall off. _

"_I love her man." And that was that. _

It was actually pretty comical the way Jasper fought so hard only to fall in love with her when she had finally "given up". Alice really was a mastermind.

"You okay to fly? You're looking kind of sick."

"Yeah man, I'm good, just lost in my head again." He didn't look convinced but let it go anyway. The good thing about Jasper: he didn't hover.

A little while later Jasper and I were sitting at the coffee shop by our terminal waiting for the plane to be ready. He was telling me about his last flight to India, when I heard it. The sound that had my heart beating in anticipation and nerves.

"Hello boys."

Jasper waved, his mouth full of the muffin he was eating, but I didn't miss the knowing look before he turned away.

I felt someone plop down next to me, when I looked there was Bella's smiling face.

"How are you, Edward?"

When I didn't answer, Bella got a confused look on her face and turned to talk to Jasper.

"Good, I'm good." I practically yelled, causing Japer to choke and a few customers to turn their heads.

God, I'm such a douche.

"That's good. Are you guys ready to fly?"

It was then that he noticed her uniform and the short skirt that it was made up of.

"Oh are you on our flight?" Bella looked down at her nails, and I didn't miss the sad look that graced her pretty face.

"Yeah Alice and I are doing first class today."

I groaned, a lot louder than I wanted to. And again I wanted to kick myself when I saw Bella's face drop.

"Hey man, we'll be fine. I promise not to get distracted." But Jasper knew that it wasn't him and Alice, I was worried about being distracted.

Bella and Alice had decided to try out being flight attendants their final year of college. They were 22 and bored with life. Bella wanted to get out of Forks and actually do something interesting with her life before she settled down as a rare books librarian, (sounds really exciting doesn't it?) and Alice just needed an excuse to be closer to Jasper. She didn't like when he left for days on end, at least this way they were on the same flights and had layovers to enjoy themselves.

That was when Bella and I started this…thing we had going on. It was on a layover in Colorado, and we were the only two left at the hotel bar. The more we drank the more flirting there was, and soon I had her pinned against my bedroom wall.

That was a year ago.

I had always thought Bella was pretty, any man would. She was what they call a "classic beauty", and she didn't even know it which made her all the more appealing to other guys. It wasn't until her and Alice came back for Thanksgiving break their junior year that I_ really_ noticed her.

_Flashback:_

_I was 23, and had just finished school at Embry Riddle; I was waiting to hear back from a few job interviews. I wasn't quite at the major airline status yet, but my advisors had told me that it wouldn't be long. That I was one of the most talented pilots at my age that they had seen in a long time. _

"_Man wake up! Alice is almost home!" It was sickening to me that Jasper just saw my sister last week, but was jumping on my bed like he hasn't seen her in months. _

"_Jasper, drop the Tom Cruise act, and get the fuck out of my room." He huffed and jumped down, dragging my blanket with him. _

"_Bella is with her, Esme said come down and say hi, asshole." _

_Not ten minutes after he left my room I heard the front door open. Not 30 seconds after that I heard Alice squealing, which meant she saw Jasper. Wonderful. _

_I walked down the steps slowly, still waking up when I saw her. Her back was facing me, all I could see was that her hair had gotten a lot longer, as did her legs. _

"_Hello brother. Thanks for dragging your ass out of bed to say hi." Fucking Alice, she totally ruined my ogling of Bella's ass. _

_I think I mumbled something along the lines of hello, still looking at Bella, who was just turning around. _

"_Hello Edward." She had said, and I swear I almost came in my pants. _

"_Hi." I whispered back, too distracted by her big, brown eyes. That whole weekend I became a bumbling idiot around Bella. If she noticed she didn't say anything but that didn't keep my brother from cracking jokes every time he could. _

_End FB_

"Attention Flight 568 to Orlando, now boarding. Please make your way to the flight terminal." I jumped up so quick, needing to get away from the girl that was my own personal hell.

"Well I guess that's our cue. I guess we will see you later?" Jasper asked her and I was jealous of the ease he could talk to her. The sex was the easy part, isn't it always? It was everything else that was a problem. Talking to her without being able to touch her, not being able to kiss her everytime she left to get ready for another flight. And especially not being able to tell her that I was completely in love with her.

"Yeah I guess you will. See you, Edward." With that Bella made her way to plane, without a backwards glance.

"Dude, that was fucked up."

"What? What did I do?" Although I knew I had acted like a complete asshole.

"You totally ignored her. Did you or didn't you fuck her last week after the flight to New York? Imagine what she thinks now."

Oh. Well damn.

Yeah, today pretty much sucks.

**An: Thanks for reading ! I hope you enjoyed. This story will probably be around five chapters. Nothing too drastic, just something to stop the writers block I had while I was trying to write my other one. Updates will be quick hopefully! **

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for all of the feedback I appreciate it! although I haven't gotten any reviews yet! Boo!_**

**_Anyway heres the next chapter. Be nice about the lemon, I'm new to writing them. =)_**

**_I do not own Twilight._**

Epov

I loved Florida in March, the weather was great, except for the rain that happened once a day, and the people aren't miserable because the tourist season hasn't started yet. I also loved that I could see Bella in a bikini.

I woke up this morning with a curtain of brown on my chest. Breathing slowly so I wouldn't wake her, I ran my fingers through her hair. Reveling in how soft it was. She stirred a bit and moved so her head was on the pillow. I turned over to my side so I could admire her face. She always looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, so I was worried when I saw that she looked almost pained.

"Edward." I froze, she had spoken in her sleep before but never my name.

"Edward…baby." With that she stirred again, turning over onto her back.

A little while later I started the coffee and was about to go wake Bella, when I heard the shower running. I walked into the room, and there was a line of clothes leading to the bathroom. I didn't need any other invitation.

She was washing her beautiful body when I opened the curtain. She didn't say anything, only looked at me from under her lashed and beckoned me forward with one finger.

I got in and pressed her up against the shower wall, the water spraying down on us like rain.

"Good morning." I mumbled into her ear, before biting it gently. She moaned her response, loudly, and placed on leg around my waist. She was practically climbing up my body. I lifted her up by her ass, putting my weight against her and the wall so we wouldn't fall.

"God, Edward. Please." She moaned again, as I ground into her.

"Please what, baby?" I decided to use the name I heard her use in her sleep.

"Mmm, fuck me please."

And she didn't need to ask twice. I slid into her easily. Both of us groaning as we connected. I don't think I could ever live without this; it had become a part of me. And it felt so fucking good.

I started out slow, wanting to savor the feeling, but the heels of her little feet were digging into my ass spurred me on, and I started to pick up my pace.

She had her arms wrapped around my neck, her fingers in my hair, moaning in my ear. Softly telling me that she was getting close. I lifted her higher up the wall, so her breasts were right by my face.

I felt her clench harder around me when I started to suck on her nipple.

"Fuck Bella, so good."

I knew that I wasn't going to last very long so I continued my assault on her breasts, and then commanded her to touch herself. I could feel her hand touching herself by where we were connected and it was enough to make us both come undone.

We both came, panting and moaning into each other. Both of us hanging onto the other like we were the only people in the world. I kissed her slowly, savoring her taste, trying to convey how much she meant to me. She rested her head on my shoulder, kissing my neck.

"Hm, that was great. Why haven't we done that before?"

I chuckled, placing her on the ground.

"I don't know, but we should do it again. Soon."

* * *

><p>A little while later, after we really showered, and had one more round on the kitchen counter, we were eating breakfast at the pool when Alice and Jasper showed up.<p>

"Hello guys. What have you been up to?" Jasper asked, smirking again.

"Oh you know, just got up." Bella answered. But Alice didn't look convinced. She eyed our plates and the lack of food that was on them.

"Just got up? You ate pretty quickly then." Alice had her "I know you're up to something" face on, and it was making me nervous.

"We were pretty hungry, right Bells?" Alice eyes snapped to mine, and I realized my mistake. Bella and I weren't on nickname basis. We never had that relationship.

"Your hair is exceptionally messy this morning, Edward. And is that a hickey?" I sensed Bella tense next to me, looking up to the sky like she was asking, 'why God, why?'

"Did you have a girl with you last night? I don't think I remember you meeting anyone." Bella and I just looked around like it was nothing. Like we hadn't heard her.

Jasper cleared his throat and threw an arm around Alice.

"Why the third degree, Ali? We left early last night remember?" He asked her, kissing her neck and whispering something in her ear. Alice turned pink and nudged Jasper.

Ew.

"Yeah I left right after you so who knows what happened. Edward could have met the love of this life last night. Who knows?" Bella answered quickly. Little did she know…

"Hm I guess. So what are the plans for today?" Alice asked, officially distracted.

We ended up going to Animal Kingdom, one of my favorite theme parks. Bella and I walked around on our own, making small talk while Jasper and Alice wondered off.

"So the flight was good. Not much turbulence." Bella stated. She had been playing with the zipper on her shirt all day, pulling it down enough for me to see the top of her cleavage. It wasn't much, but it was enough to drive me crazy.

"Yeah, it was a pretty smooth ride." I needed to work on my conversation skills.

"Hey Edward, can we possibly talk, like you know _talk_?" She seemed unsure as she asked me, like she was afraid of what I would say.

"Yeah of course. Want to head back to the hotel?"

"Sure that's fine, just not a hotel room. Maybe by the pool?"

"Uh, yeah. That's probably better." Cause I knew the minute I had her in a room clothes were coming off.

Twenty minutes later, the monorail dropped us at the Venetian, where we were staying. She ran up to her room really quick and promised to meet me at the pool in five. That was fine because I needed time to control myself.

At the pool I ordered us a round of drinks and sat, thanking God that the pool wasn't crowded. I didn't really want to think about what she wanted to talk about, because I was dreading the day that Bella told me that she found someone else.

"Hey" She stated as she sat down on the chair across from me. I saw her eye the beer I had brought her, before she pulled it toward her a little, setting her hands around it, but not picking it up. Odd.

"Hey. So what did you want to talk about?" I asked while bouncing my knee up and down.

"Okay. So we have been doing this for a while now. It's been fun, right?" She asked. Fun? FUN? Sure it was fun, but it was so much more than that.

Of course I didn't say that.

"Yeah, tons."

"It's just that…see, I have been trying to figure you out, Edward. I mean you could have any girl, you could get married, have kids, if you wanted," She rushed that last part in, and I didn't understand why, "why are you settling on having a little _fun_ with me?"

She wanted to know why I liked being with her? I couldn't just come out and tell her that I loved her, when we had never actually had a real conversation about what we were doing. Of course we talked and it was hardly ever awkward, in fact I don't think I have ever had such interesting conversations with anyone but Bella.

"Bella, with my job, it's hard to find the time to settle down. I don't exactly have women lining outside my door waiting to be with me. I don't think I have talked to a woman in…a year. You were there and you were so beautiful…"

"So I was an easy choice? A last resort because I was convenient?" She cut me off and I could see her eyes turn cold.

"No of course not! Look Bella, I like you, a lot. You are probably the most down to earth woman I have ever met, you are beautiful, and smart, and funny, and you make me think. You were anything but a last resort."

Her eyes softened a bit, but I could still see her mind reeling. When she didn't answer I took advantage of the silence.

"What about me? Was I your last resort? Why are we doing this Bella?"

"Edward…." She trailed off, and I could see her eyes glisten with unshed tears. I knew she wouldn't answer, that she _couldn't_ answer, she was too nice, too aware of people's feelings. She wouldn't come right out and say that this was just sex.

My heart hurt with realization. I had been misreading the signals.

"I get it Bella, it's okay." I told her, standing up.

"No Edward…" She started but was interrupted by Alice, who came scrambling into the pool with tons of bags.

"You will not believe the outlets they have here! Every store you could possibly imagine they have…" She trailed off, probably noticing the expressions on our faces.

"What's the matter?"

I just shook my head and walked away. I could hear Bella telling Alice that I didn't feel good. I should have felt bad that I was leaving her to diffuse the situation but my head and heart felt too heavy with pain.

I managed to keep the sick rouse going for the rest of our trip. I kept telling Alice and Jasper that I needed to feel better so my head was clear for when we flew home. Bella came to the door a few times and called my room, but I just couldn't deal with her right now.

Knowing Bella didn't love me was not at all that surprising. I knew that when we started this it would have to end.

Stupid me, I actually believed for a minute that we could have a happily ever after. Like a Disney movie or some shit.

Fucking Disney.

Alice POV

I knew that something was up with my brother and Bella. I think that I am a fairly smart girl, one that can read people pretty well.

With the way Bella walked around like a zombie in Florida, to her weird behavior on the flight home and the fact that Edward hadn't said ten words to anyone, I knew that the "situation" they got themselves into had blown up in their faces.

That's right, I know. It's not like they were great at sneaking around. Bella packed her best lingerie only when we had flights with Edward. And Edward! God, you think that he would wait until Jasper and I left the bar before throwing her his bedroom eyes.

Also the fact that I hadn't seen either with another person in a really long time was strange.

Jasper claims I am reading too much into this, but I know both of them like the back of my hand.

It's not that I am against them…hooking up, it's just that these types of relationships never end well, and I love them both way too much to see them get hurt.

So that is why I have enlisted the help of Rose and Esme to get these two to admit their feelings for each other once and for all.

Because let's face it, anyone who knows Edward and Bella, knows that Edward and Bella belong together. Like Ariel and Eric or Beauty and the Beast.

Fucking Disney.

* * *

><p>Back to Edward…<p>

In the few weeks after Florida I worked my ass off. Taking my flights and any other extras I could. Part of me knew that if I had time off I would wallow in my self-pity, and the other part knew that I would do something stupid.

Like knock down Bella's door and demand she love me back.

It was the second week of April when the news reached the captains. I was in the café getting coffee after landing. I had just gotten back from New York and I was dead tired. Mike and James, two other, fairly new captains, were behind me.

"Did you hear that she quit?" Mike asked, I assumed James shook his head because Mike continued.

"Yeah, apparently she has some person issues she needed to take care of. I heard it through the grapevine that she was moving back to Forks, to her dads. She has one last flight with me next week and then she is done."

My head snapped up and before I knew it I was turning towards them, grabbing Mike by the shirt.

"Bella? Are you talking about Bella?" I must have looked like a madmen but I needed to make sure, even though I was just denying myself the truth.

"Dude, what is your problem?" James asked while trying to pry my hands off of Newton.

"Have you lost your mind?"

I let go, shaking my head. "Sorry, sorry. Are you talking about Bella?" I asked again, this time calmer.

Mike straightened himself out and glared at me, "Yes, Cullen. We were talking about Bella. Didn't you know?"

Of fucking course I didn't know, dipshit.

"She told Peggy (attendant's supervisor) that flying wasn't her freedom anymore or some shit. That she was going to do something that was bigger than this, something that would leave a bigger impact. Some corny shit."

I was again confused by her, what gave bigger freedom than flying? Unless she really had found someone she loved and was going to start her life with him.

If that was the case and she was happy I would let her go. But if there was still a chance…

"Thanks Mike. I'm sorry again." With that I walked away, towards my boss' office, if I was going to deal with this it would have to be away from work.

Because Bella leaving the airline meant that she was leaving _me_ and if that was the case, then I needed to be home to figure out how I was going to deal with this.

God, I turned into such a pussy for this girl.

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Any guesses as to what is going on with Bella?_**

**_Next chapter should be up soon. We might hear from Bella soon._**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks everyone who reviewed and favorited and everything! i appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Edward POV

With all of the overtime I had put in, I was able to take a good two weeks off. Alice and Jasper had taken off too; they were on their way to Bermuda, for a long overdue honeymoon. Alice had no idea what was going on with Bella. She knew that she had been acting weird on the flight home from Florida, and after that she didn't see or hear from her in a while.

It wasn't until the rumor had got around that Alice found out Bella quit.

Something was going on with her and I was determined to find out what. All I knew was that she had moved out of her apartment and into her dad's house in Forks, that she quit the airline and had gotten a job at the Port Angeles Library.

It was the Saturday of my first week off that I Skype'd Alice and decided it was time to tell her about Bella and me. If Bella wanted to be secretive then I would need Alice's help to get her to come around.

"Hello, big brother. Edward! Oh my shopping! There are so many cute shops here! Look at the hat I bought for Mom!" Alice was prancing around their room, showing me everything she had bought for people. While Jasper was in the background groaning from the pain of his sunburn.

"How is the trip? I take it Alice is having a bit more fun, huh, Jasper?" I chuckled as I saw him glare at me and flip me off before plopping back down onto the bed, his skin shining from all of the aloe he had just put on.

"Brother it is beautiful here! We should all come here as a family sometime. Mom would love it. But anyway how are you doing? How's work?"

"Actually that was what I was calling about, Ali. I took some time off to get my head back on straight."

Alice cocked her head to the side, squinting her eyes at me.

"You take time off? Has hell frozen over?" She screeched. "Why would you do that?"

"There are some things I need to fix, but to do that I need to tell you something, and I need you to not freak out. Do you promise?" I was hesitating and slowly backing away from the computer without even realizing it. It's not like she could jump through the screen.

"It depends what you did." She told me through clenched teeth.

"How do you know it was my fault?" I asked her but quickly corrected myself.

"Yeah it is my fault, but promise me."

She took a deep breath and looked back and Jasper, who nodded his head, well tried to nod his head.

"Fine I promise."

"Okay, so about a year ago, Bella and I were in the bar together on one of our flights, you and Jasper had just left and we were drunk, I mean really, really drunk…"

"Fuck Edward! You fucked my best friend! What the hell were you thinking? Of all of the stupid shit you have done this is the stupidest! Using Bella like she was one of your whores….holy shit this has been going on for a year?"

I could see Jasper in the background trying to get off of the bed to calm her down, but he gave up about two minutes later, sighing in defeat.

"Alice, please. It's not like that…" But she cut me off.

"Of course it's like that! That is how you are, you use your job as a ploy to get woman, and you played my best friend! Why did she go along with it? I know Bella; she is not one to participate in random sex."

"Alice please, calm down. I need to explain."

She took a deep breath and nodded her head, before collapsing against the chair. Then she started laughing. Laughing!

I could see Jasper in the background and I knew I wasn't the only one confused.

"You should have seen your face! God that was priceless."Alice managed to get out while catching her breath and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What the fuck? Have you lost your mind?" I asked.

"I know, Edward. I know all about your and Bella's….relationship.

"Wha….what? How?"

She sat back again and rolled her eyes.

"Puh-lease, Edward. You two were not as slick as you thought you were. You think I didn't notice the looks and the way you two lit up when the other was around. Plus you both had that freshly fucked look, and I knew that there hadn't been anyone else for a while. For either of you. You people really don't give me enough credit. And I have seen this happening since I met Bella, she was just destined to be part of our family."

"If you knew why didn't you say anything? Why let it go on for so long?" I was dumbfounded. If Alice knew then that means our whole family knew. Fucking wonderful.

"I knew that if you wanted me to know one of you would tell me. I know meddling is what I do best, but I figured I would wait until this blew up in your faces. Because let's face it, the minute something would go wrong you were coming to me for help. And look, I was right. Again."

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. Now I really need your help, Ali. I'm in love with her. And I know, despite the fact that it was never said, that she loves me too. I am sick of being naïve and not seeing the whole picture. Bella and I are in love with each other, we were both too stupid to realize and now we are both hurt. Please, help me."

"Okay look, I already filled Esme and Rose in, like two months ago, and we are willing to help you if you really need it. But honestly Edward, I don't think you will. Bella is smart and I think she knows that there is something more between you two then just sex. I think there is a piece that we are missing. Because something is not fitting. She is scared of something, and it's more than your feelings."

"Yeah I guess. But what? What could possibly be…" then everything came rushing back to me.

How she didn't drink the beer, even though she could drink me, Jasper and Carlisle under the table. How Newton said she was ready for something bigger, something more meaningful, the random conversation about settling down and having a family. Her weird behavior on the flight home. Was it possible?

I mean I know it is possible, but how? We were so careful.

Holy shit.

I am going to be a daddy.

"Alice…holy shit. I think I figured it out. Can you remember a time that Bella turned down a beer?"

I knew I was freaking Alice out, my eyes had gotten really wide and my hands were sweating.

"Bella? Turn down beer? No way. Why….fuck! I am going to be an aunt? Jasper! Did you hear we are going to have a little niece or nephew! Holy shit, I need to go shopping for him/her." She was jumping up and down on the bed, ignoring Jasper's cry of pain.

"Alice. Alice. ALICE!" I screamed into the computer.

She automatically sat down.

"We don't know for sure. But it makes sense right? I mean this is the missing link, she ran because she was scared of my reaction. Bella would never force a baby on someone who didn't want it, and I did tell her that I didn't have time for a family. Plus, she quit now, because come a few months she can't fly. It all makes sense now."

Alice jumped up and charged towards the computer, pointing her finger at me.

"Your ass better get to Forks right now. If you are not there by the time she gets home tomorrow I will fly back early and kick your ass. Get my best friend back, Eddie, please."

I was in Forks by midnight. I decided I would stay at my parents for the night. Bella was due back from her flight tomorrow night around six, so I had some time to think about what I was going to say.

I walked into my parent's house, surprised to see them all awake. Them all including Emmett and Rose.

"Edward, dear. We missed you. You are looking too thin. Do you eat at all? Here, sit, let me make you something."

I kissed my mom on the cheek and thanked her, before going over to hug the rest of them.

"So to what do we own the pleasure, son?" My dad, asked.

"Well I am sure you all know about Bella and I now, Alice and her big mouth. We had a bit of a falling out in Florida and I am here to fix it."

Rose was shaking her head, and I could tell that she did not believe me.

"That poor girl, Edward. You drag her along for a year and think that one night is going to fix this?" Rose spat at me, I could see Emmett place a arm around her, calming her a bit.

"Rose, please." My mom started but I cut her off.

"No, she's right. Bella and I's relationship was not healthy, we both knew that but we did it anyway. I know it is going to take a while for her to see my true feelings for her, but sooner or later she will give in. I know her; I know that Bella loves me too. So please, let me do this on my own, no meddling or trying to move things along. Let them happen at the pace Bella and I set." I said, staring at my mom, who looked around like I wasn't talking about her in particular.

"Don't worry Edward, they will be on their best behavior I promise. We all love Bella, and we want her to be a part of this family, so we will let you deal with this. But you will in no way make this worse, you hear me?" My dad, always the voice of reason.

"There is no way this will get worse. I don't expect it to be easy, but I know that it will happen. I am confident in my feelings for her."

They all nodded and started talking about Alice's trip, finally turning the conversation away from my problems.

The next morning I woke up and went for run, preparing myself for the conversation that was going to happen in a few hours. After I drove to the grocery store to pick some things up for my mom. There I ran into Charlie Swan.

Who did not look happy to see me.

"Hello sir." I said, holding out my hand.

He just looked down at it, and then back at me.

"Edward." He said gruffly, before moving down the aisle, away from me.

"Sir, I need you to know that whatever you think you know is wrong. Please you have to know…"

He turned quickly and I thought I saw his hand twitch towards his gun belt.

"What I _know_, Edward, is that my little girl came home crying about a man who she claimed didn't love her back, who was too pussy to put an end to things when he knew that feelings were starting to grow. I _know _that she has been put in a crappy situation, one that is both a blessing and a curse. But what I really _know, _Edward, is that you love Bella, I can tell. I am just wondering why now, things are suddenly clear to you, and that now that she is gone, you decide you want her. So don't tell me what I know and don't know."

I was speechless. I knew Bella and her dad had always been close, but I didn't think she would talk to him about this.

"Look, sir. I love her, you said you know that. And I know the situation Bella is in, and I need you to know that I was coming back to her way before I knew about the baby. I love her and deep down she loves me, but I need you to know that because your opinion means everything to Bella, it means everything to me. So please, trust me to fix this, because I will."

He was still glaring at me, but I could see it in his eyes that he believed me.

"You better fix this, because if you don't, know that I am one of the few people in this town who can kill and get away with it." With that he turned away and down the aisle away from me.

After recounting the story to my family, we all sat down to eat lunch.

It was 2:17 that Alice called, in a panic.

It was at 2:18, that she told us to turn on the news.

It was at 2:22 when we saw that there had been an accident. Flight 345, flight from New York to Seattle, had gone down right as it was flying over Kansas.

It was at 2:25, that the news reported that there had been no survivors.

And it was at 2:25, that my brain flashed to Bella and my baby. It was at 2:25 that my heart stopped.

* * *

><p>You know when they say that when you die, your life flashes right before your eyes? Well that kind of happened to me, right before I passed out.<p>

Only it wasn't my life that I saw, it was the life I was supposed to have with Bella. The life that was filled with love and happiness and babies.

It was a life that was lived. Not like the one I lived before, one that was wasted, and one that I took advantage of.

And right before I passed out that last think I heard was Riley's voice echoing in my head.

"…this job isn't worth doing if you have no place to go home to when it's over."

A/N: sorry about the Cliffhanger. Review if you want to know what happens next! :D


	4. AN Sorry!

Hey guys!

To those who are reading and reviewing thanks so much! I really appreciate it. But I am really not liking this story right now. So I am rewriting the whole thing. The new one should be up soon, and I will let you know when the first chapter is up. Sorry I left on such a cliffhanger, but I really don't like the way I was writing this. SO if you could hang with me for just a little longer I promise it will be worth it, hopefully!

Ill replace this chapter with another letting everyone know when the new and improved story will go up!

Thanks again!


End file.
